Nos Étoile contraires
by TheWriterOfTheShadow
Summary: Stiles Stilinski est un garçon asse déprimé par la vie à cause de son cancer, Derek Hale un garçon grognon qui pourtant va lui faire découvrir qu'avec un rien, on change tout. Leurs relations étant inhabituelle étant données qu'ils se sont rencontrés et sont tomber amoureux lors d'un groupe de soutien pour les malades du cancer. [STEREK][UA non surnaturel]


**Titre :** Nos étoiles contraires

 **Genre :** Romance / Drame / Death Fic / UA Sans surnaturel !

 **Rating :** tout le monde aime le cul... Quoi ? Non ? Tant pis, il est possible que vous puissiez en trouver dedans (où pas, allez savoir).

 **Couple :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hey mes louveteaux ! Je tiens à dire que les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, non, sérieux tout le monde le sait n'est-ce pas ? Ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis. Ma super bêta : LydiaMartin33430 . Donc pour éviter tout commentaire désagréable sur la façon dont vous avez envie de vous crever les yeux, je vous invite à fuir si vous êtes Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobie (oui pardon, je savais que j'arriverais à le placer, même si ce n'est pas le terme exact MDR), fuyez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 **Spoiler : ATTENTION /!\** spoiler du véritable prénom de John et celui de Stiles **/!\**!

* * *

 **Nos étoiles contraires**

 **Chapitre I**

" Mon avis ? C'est qu'on a toujours le choix sur la façon de raconter les histoires tristes. Si on veut, on peut tout repeindre aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ou en rose. De se consoler des pires galères avec nos chansons préférées. J'avoue que j'aime bien cette version-là, comme tous les rêveurs.

Seulement ce n'est pas la réalité et ça ne le sera jamais. Car ma réalité est tout autre, la voilà... Désolé. "

(...)

" L'année de mes 17 ans, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ou plutôt je ne voulais le savoir, ma mère avait décidé que je faisais une dépression... Le pire dans tout ça ? Elle avait raison, mais moi-même, je refusais simplement de l'admettre. Je me levais chaque matin sans réelle envie, ne sachant même plus pourquoi j'en faisais l'effort. Pour moi, j'étais déjà mort, traînant cette bouteille qui m'aidait à respirer. Ma vie se résumait à me lever, déjeuner, me laver, regarder de la télé réalité... Bref, je m'enfonçais seul dans une dépression, refusant d'en parler. "

(...)

Le matin pointait le bout de son nez, le soleil, de ses faibles rayons, venait ennuyer le jeune endormi. Ses joues rougies, sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte qui laissait filtrer un filet de bave. Il était terriblement adorable ainsi couché, presque emmitouflé dans ses couvertures comme un cocon protecteur. Son réveil sonna, lui arrachant un petit grognement tandis qu'il s'étirait comme un gros chat en prenant soin de ne pas retirer le tuyau dans son nez. Il se redressa après avoir frotté ses yeux. Quelle heure était-il ? Jetant un regard à son réveil il soupira. Merde, bien trop tôt pour lui, et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose: se rendormir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas qu'il manquait de sommeil, il dormait parfaitement bien. Il sortit de son lit en dégageant la couverture, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain en traînant sa bouteille d'oxygène avec lui, avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser dans la douche. Le temps qu'il y passait n'était pas important, parce que sentir l'eau sur sa peau lui donnait encore plus la sensation d'être vivant. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il aimait autant les jours de pluie ?

Une fois douché et habillé, il se coiffa rapidement. Sans prendre la peine de voir s'il était bien ou pas, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, accompagné de sa seule amie : cette vulgaire bouteille d'oxygène. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il s'installa à sa place en passant une main dans ses cheveux, jetant un regard à ses parents qu'il salua, encore un peu endormi. Ils étaient occuper à se charrier pour des raisons qu'il ignorait et qu'il ne voulait pas connaître de toute manière.

 **-Bonjour mon poussin !**

 **\- Fiston, bien dormi ?**

 **\- Moui... Ça va.**

Il avait capté le regard de sa mère. Elle était inquiète et il ne fallait pas être sorti de Harvard pour le voir. Il ne faisait pas en sorte d'attirer son attention non plus, il essayait de vivre à sa façon. Comme tous les gamins de 17 ans, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Comment voulez-vous qu'il y arrive en sachant qu'à tout moment, ses espoirs pouvaient être réduit à néant par cette foutue maladie incurable. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir combattu et de le faire encore aujourd'hui, mais c'était comme se battre contre Batman : impossible. Il attrapa le bol avant de verser ses céréales et d'y verser son lait. Il plongea sa cuillère dedans avant d'essayer de la porter à sa bouche mais fut surpris que sa bouche ne rencontre que la main de sa mère. Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris. Bien sûr, son père ne se priva pas de rire face à l'expression qu'il arborait à ce moment-là.

 **\- Tu dois être à jeun pour le rendez-vous. Tu mangeras plus tard mon poussin, d'accord ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai.**

 **\- Bon, tu es prêt ? Allons-y avant que tu ne soit en retard, et ne faisons pas attendre ce petit ventre sur pattes affamé.**

Enfin de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait réellement faim, mais sa mère avait déjà des tas de choses à faire, il n'allait pas en plus de ça l'inquiéter davantage. ça tombait bien finalement qu'il n'est pas à manger ce matin. Il l'observa en se demandant comment elle faisait pour être toujours aussi souriante, rayonnante comme le soleil dans le ciel en pleine après-midi. Il se leva de sa chaise, faisant grincer celle-ci par la même occasion. Il choppa son sac contenant son oxygène pour le mettre sur son épaule. Il suivit sa mère jusqu'à la voiture. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, levant la tête vers le ciel d'un bleu parfait. C'était si beau, et la chaleur du soleil réchauffa sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de plaisir. C'était agréable de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et sur son corps. Rouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte que sa mère l'attendait dans la voiture. Le jeune garçon n'hésita pas et la rejoignit, ouvrant la portière afin de se glisser à ses côtés. Il mit sa ceinture correctement et plaça sa bouteille à ses pieds. Le voilà en route vers la triste réalité...

La route pour s'y rendre ne fut pas assez longue à son goût. En fait, Stiles aurait même aimé fuir pour éviter d'affronter la vraie vie. Oublier ses soucis de santé, pouvoir respirer comme tout le monde. Ouais, il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour ça. Sa mère gara la voiture sur le parking en lui disant que tout se passerait bien. Et c'est ce qu'elle disait à chaque fois, comme si cela suffisait à le rassurer et calmer ses angoisses. Pourtant, agir comme si de rien n'était pour lui faire croire qu'il allait bien était devenu une habitude.

Sa mère prit les papiers et alla directement à l'accueil. Il la suivit sagement. Ils furent rapidement conduit dans la pièce où il se déshabilla pour enfiler la tenue adéquate. Il s'installa sur le lit d'auscultation en maudissant cette tenue laide et très gênante. Le docteur entra dans la pièce et fit ses examens comme si de rien était, elle papota même avec sa mère pendant ce temps-là, échangeant des banalités. Une fois terminé, la femme sortit un dossier et nota les résultats. Elles s'étaient mise à parler comme-ci il n'était pas là , Oubliant sa présence. En cette instant, il avait l'impression d'être déjà mort, invisible aux yeux de tous.

 **\- Il ne mange presque plus, il ne sort même plus de la maison...**

 **\- Hey, je ne suis pas dépressif maman !**

Devait-il le répéter sans cesse pour qu'elle puisse enfin le comprendre ? Certes, elle n'avait pas tort, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en faire tout un fromage et il était tout aussi terrorisé qu'elle par ce qui finirait par venir. Les gens dépriment dans leurs vies et on ne leurs fait pas un procès, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne demandait pas la lune, juste qu'on le laisse dépérir dans son coin et qu'il puisse être un peu tranquille.

 **\- En plus, il relit le même livre encore et encore...**

 **\- Hm... Oui, il est dépressif !**

 **\- Mais je ne suis pas dépressif !**

 **\- Mieczyslaw, allons...**

 **\- C'est Stiles !**

 **\- Stiles, calme-toi. Nous allons changer ton traitement et passer à trois comprimés par jour.**

Bon, pas besoin de dire que sa vie est pourrie, il se drogue d'une certaine façon avec son traitement journalier, huit comprimés au total. En même temps, ça valait mieux que tout ce qu'il avait déjà essayé, ce traitement fonctionnait sur lui alors qu'il n'avait pas fonctionné sur les autres. Un traitement qui ne fonctionne pas à Cancerland et qui as bien voulu être serviable avec lui.

 **\- Trois ? C'est tout ? Vous parlez à un junkie du cancer, je suis capable de supporter plus.**

Le sourire que sa mère et Mlle Morell arboraient, exprimait sûrement le fait qu'elles le trouvaient courageux, mais lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que Dieu revoit son foutu catalogue d'IKEA Spécial Humain et qu'il revoit son destin en l'améliorant. Peut-on dire que ce qui lui arrive est une épreuve ? C'est plus une séance de sadomasochisme... Il allait vraiment finir par se mettre au BDSM. Comment ne pas déprimer ? En sachant qu'il allait mourir ! Même sur internet, on peut trouver que le cancer est le premier sur la liste des raisons de la dépression... Alors il avait le droit de se laisser aller devant des séries pourries pour ado. D'ailleurs, il adorait celle qui parlait de loups-garous... Comment était-ce déjà? Ah oui : Teen Wolf.

 **\- Dis-moi... Est-ce que tu as pensé à aller au groupe de soutien dont je t'ai parlé?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller.**

 **\- Nous en parlerons à la maison trésor, le docteur Morell a raison. Tu devrais y aller.**

 _Super alors, il n'avait pas le choix..._

(...)

Voilà, il avait fini par accepter d'aller à ce groupe de soutien que lui avait parler trop de fois le docteur Morell. Vous allez sûrement dire qu'il lui avait fallu seulement deux jours, trois heures, trente-quatre minutes et dix-sept secondes pour retourner sa chemise et changer d'avis. Cependant, ce n'était que pour ne pas décevoir sa mère et son père auquel il tenait tant, par ce qu'il savait que ce n'était ni facile pour lui, ni pour eux de supporter tout ça. Elever un enfant malade et le voir dépérir jour après jour, sans ne rien pouvoir faire.

Claudia Stilinski avait insisté pour accompagner son fils. Elle gara la voiture sur le parking devant la grande bâtisse où des gens pénétraient déjà. Il poussa un léger soupir avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il était angoissé, terrorisé... Pire, il voulait fuir là, tout de suite, mais il ne pouvait pas, par ce qu'il avait promis qu'il irait au moins une fois. Il ouvrit la portière pour sortir de la jeep, refermant la porte derrière lui en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

 **\- A ce soir mon trésor ! Amuse-toi bien et surtout, fais-toi des amis !**

Elle lui faisait signe en lui envoyant des mots d'encouragements, c'était gentil de sa part par ce qu'il en aurait besoin de courage... Une chose était sûr, ce n'est pas de crever du cancer qui était le pire, mais plutôt de voir son enfant mourir du cancer. Il arrêta tout mouvement pour se tourner et lui faire un dernier petit signe de la main avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Une église hein... Il avait été gentiment conduit au sous-sol par un habitué. Si ce n'est pas glauque de choisir ce genre de lieu pour une réunion. Ne pouvait-il pas choisir un lieu moins étrange qui ne donne pas envie de fuir? Par qu'il était convaincu que même le cimetière était moins flippant. Comme si ce n'était pas assez déprimant comme ça de devoir y assister. Il s'assit sur une chaise en regardant la salle sans décoration, si ce n'est un vieux tapis avec l'image de Jésus et écrit en gros " dans le cœur de Jésus ". Des chaises disposées en cercle tout autour, la où les gens commençaient à s'installer petit à petit.

L'homme qui présenta le tout s'appellait Adrian Harris, il avait survécu à un cancer des testicules (dont je vous épargne les détails), sa femme l'avait quitté et à présent il vivait chez ses parents en squattant leur canapé. Il était ce qu'on peut appeler un 'survivant', c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de créer ce groupe, qu'il avait littéralement appelé " dans le cœur de Jésus ", et de faire partager son expérience pour essayer d'encourager les gens. Offrant à ceux qui participe une chanson au début et à la fin de chaque séance -en passant il chantait tellement faux- et l'ambiance donnait elle-même envie de se suicider tout de suite. Cependant, il se devait de tenir bon, n'est-ce pas ? Pour son père qui travaillait dur pour qu'ils puissent avoir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, pour sa mère qui s'était battue pour lui avec toute sa force.

 **\- Alors Stiles, parle-nous un peu de toi.**

Dire qu'il aurait aimé lui envoyer sa chaise en plein dans la figure n'était qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il souhaitait, mais ça ne serait pas très diplomate. Et en plus, cette homme vous regardait comme si vous étiez sa future victime. Aussi intéressant qu'un assassin ! Stiles fini par se redresser en jetant un regard aux autres, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y passe? Il n'avait même pas envie de parler de toute manière, mais il était là pour ça malheureusement... Depuis quand avait-il peur de l'ouvrir pour offrir au monde son magnifique sarcasme ? Il avait l'impression que son estomac était tordu et qu'il allait renvoyer son petit-déjeuner sur le tapis moche du sol. Il inspira en passant une main nerveuse dans son cou. Allez, c'était facile et finalement avec du courage, on finit par y arriver !

 **\- Stiles?**

 **\- Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, j'ai 17ans et j'ai été diagnostiqué à 13 ans. D'abord de la tyroïde, puis je suis passé au foyer secondaire niveau pulmonaire, donc en clair, cancer incurable.**

 **\- Merci Stiles. Peux-tu partager tes peurs au groupe ?**

 **\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

Harris fronça les sourcils et l'ambiance déjà pourri devint tendu. Personne n'osa parler, et finalement ce fut le chef du groupe qui déçida de briser le silence. Tandis que Stilinski regagnait sa chaise. L'autre avait pris sa guitare en disant qu'il aller clore la séance avec une chanson et, croyez-le ou non, il aurait aimé fuir ! Pendant qu'il chantait aussi faux que des casseroles dans un placard qui s'entrechoquaient à cause d'un tremblement de terre, le jeune brun dévisageait les gens présents dans la salle. Ceux qui s'étaient présentés avant lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur un adolescent, de son âge sûrement, et qui porter des lunettes. Il avait la peau chocolatée digne des beaux latinos, des yeux d'un noir comme les corbeaux dont ses cheveux étaient le reflet parfait, quelques grains de beauté qui le rendait encore plus intéressant. Puis, il avait un petit truc en plus, peut-être sa mâchoire de travers qui le rendait encore plus adorable ?

A son bras, un tatouage de deux bandes dont une était plus grande que l'autre. Il se demandait même ce que cela signifiait et se promit qu'il irait sûrement faire des recherches dessus, s'il s'en souvenait. L'autre semblait avoir remarqué qu'il était observé, parce qu'il tourna la tête vers lui, faisant rougir Stiles qui détourna immédiatement le regard. Bordel, ce sourire que l'autre lui avait offert était vraiment magnifique, débordant de joie et de vie. C'était comme si son cancer à lui n'était pas un problème, peut-être qu'il avait réussi à vivre avec ? Il aurait aimé en apprendre plus, mais l'autre n'avait pas parlé pendant la séance. De toute façon, c'était hors de question qu'il ne remette les pieds dans ce foutu endroit !

Lorsque la séance fut terminée, et que les gens quittèrent un à un la salle en discutant, il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, et tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé.

 **\- Hey, moi c'est Scott ! toi c'est Stiles, c'est ça?**

 **\- Ouais...**

 **\- A la prochaine fois alors !**

Il lui fit à nouveau ce sourire débordant de vie, passant à coté de lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers une voiture noire pour enlacer une jeune femme brune. Le fils de Claudia ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux, lui aussi voulait vivre une romance à l'eau de rose dégueulasse avant de mourir. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants avant des les rouvrir, interpellé par la voix de sa mère.

 **\- Stiles ! Je suis là trésor !**

Un soupire triste franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il rendait le signe de main que McCall venait de lui faire pour lui dire au revoir, et se dirigea vers la Jeep bleu de sa mère, une très belle voiture par ailleurs. Bien que certains disaient sans mal qu'elle était une épave en vue de ses années passées. Après tout, sa mère l'avait eu lorsqu'elle avait atteint ses 18 ans, c'était loin derrière et la voiture avait presque son âge à lui, si ce n'était plus. Il grimpa dans la voiture avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère qui abordait toujours ce rayonnant sourire.

 **\- Alors mon poussin, comment ça c'est passé?**

 **\- Sérieusement ?**

 **\- Oui ! Raconte tout à ta mère !**

 **\- C'était nul. Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner...**

 **\- Oh...**

L'adolescent jeta un regard à sa mère. Elle souriait, mais il savait qu'elle était triste. Il se demandait comment les mères trouvaient cette puissance, cette force et ce courage. Elles gardaient toujours le sourire même dans les pires moments, elles nous donnaient de l'amour et en oubliaient leurs propres bonheurs. Il savait bien qu'il était parfois égoïste d'agir ainsi avec elle, mais c'était plus fort que lui et c'était sa manière de montrer qu'il était toujours en vie...

(...)

La voiture ralentit avant de cesser tout mouvement devant la maison. Le trajet avait été silencieux pour sa part. Mais sa mère était hyperactif, c'était pourquoi elle débordait toujours d'énergie, et parfois, même son père et lui avaient du mal à suivre. Claudia avait expliqué avec le plus grand enthousiasme qu'elle avait profité de la journée pour aller faire un peu de shopping sans avoir son mari derrière elle. Cela lui avait permis de s'offrir une jolie petite robe.

Elle gara la voiture dans l'allé de la maison et coupa le contact. Sans attendre, il descendit du véhicule, pas qu'il voulait la fuir. Non il voulait fuir sa propre réalité et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme il le faisait si souvent, lire un livre et oublier ce monde à travers une histoire. Le fils des Stilinski pénétra dans la maison, surpris que son père soit déjà là, alors qu'habituellement il finissait plus tard que ça.

 **\- Alors comment ça s'est passé fils ?**

 **-Hum... Je veux plus y aller !**

Claudia secoua la tête et alla enlacer son mari en lui chuchotant de lui laisser du temps, qu'il finirait par y retourner, tendit que Stiles grimpait les marches en direction de sa chambre, son refuge. Il se déshabilla, enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Il avait lu un moment avant de s'endormir. N'ayant de toute façon pas faim.

* * *

 **Note :** voilà mes louveteaux ! Le chapitre 1 est terminé ! J'espère que cela vous a plû et si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'en suis presque pas désolé ! mdr

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous laisserez une petite review et que vous continuerez de lire la suite prochainement. Plein de bisous !

Merci à ma charmante **bêta** : **_LydiaMartin33430_** , pour la correction !


End file.
